Grave
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: A ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ based fic. This is from the episode ‘Grave’ from the scene near the end with Xander and Willow.


Grave  
By Cupid's Girlfriend

Disclaimer:

The other day, I was sitting in my room merrily writing a 'Stargate' fic when to my surprise, Michael Greenberg knocked on my window!!! I opened it up and he suddenly yelled:  
"You don't own a bloody thing!!" and I yelled back:  
"I know I just like writing the damn stories!!!"  
Then, to make my day even more rare, I had the sameconvosation with Joss Whedon who just happened to be passing by!  
Strange huh?  
(Just so you know that didn't actually happen it's just my random way of saying: 'I DON'T OWN STARGATE OR BUFFY!!!!')

A/N:  
A 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' based fic. This is from the episode 'Grave' from the scene near the end with Xander and Willow.  
Sam is being possessed by a witch and is about to destroy the world, but can Jack stop her in time?

Enjoy!

I LOVE JAM

The story so far…

Carter has been taken over by a witch. The witch has unfinished business and kills many innocent people through Sam. This is destroying who she is, because she feels responsible for the deaths, though it is actually the witch who's killing them.

When the witch has finished the impulsive killing spree, she levitates to the top of the mountain covering the SGC to destroy the world.

She's raised an old temple that was buried in the ground at the top of the mountain. There's so much power in it that it can wipe out the universe. Jack gets up there and tries to stop her. She hit him with a magic electric bolt and he's now unconscious at the base of the statue…

Saving the world

Carter was standing on top of the mountain. Suddenly blue lightening bolts from her fingers hit the temple in front of her.  
Green orbs of light began to encircle the statue and a fierce wind began swirling round it.  
Slowly, Jack regained consciousness. He sat up at the bottom of the statue, holding his ribs. He staggered to his feet and blocked the flow of magic. The magic stopped flowing. Sam glared at him.  
Jack: "Look Carter, you don't wanna do this."  
Sam: "Stay out of it, insignificant man."  
Jack: "Sam…"  
Sam: "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she pointed her arm at him and a beam of what looked like electricity flowed from her finger to Jack's chest. He fell backwards on to the ground. But still, he picked him self up and stood in front of the part of the temple that she had raised.  
Sam: "You can't stop this."  
Jack: "Yeah, I get that. It's just where else am I gonna go?"  
She stared at him.  
Jack: "If the worlds gonna end, where else would I wanna be? You're my best friend Sam."  
Sam: "So this is your master plan, you're gonna stop me by telling me you love me?" she said scornfully.  
Jack: "Look Sam I know your in pain, I can't imagine what it's like. And I know your about to bring about Armageddon which in my opinion is quite a dumb idea. But hey, I still wanna hang!  
You're Sam."  
Sam: "I do not wish you to be here any longer."  
Jack: "Look, just listen to me!" She didn't react.  
Jack: "When I first met you, you knew next to zilch about the Stargate, you were this new annoying scientist, you were always confusing me with your scientific theories remember? I know you remember that." She stared blankly at him.  
Jack: "But I didn't care, because that was who you were. You were my friend." She glared at him.  
Jack: "Look how far you've come. Destroying the world not a terrific notion, but the thing is…yeah, I love you."  
Jack: "I love confusing scientist Sam, and I love evil witch Sam. So if I'm going out, it's here, if you're going to destroy the world, well then start with me, I've earned that."  
Sam: "Ha, you think I won't!" she threatened.  
Jack: "It doesn't matter, I'll still love you."  
Sam: "Be silent!" she gestured with her hand. No lightening bolts, but Jack's head quickly turned. He cupped his cheek, then turned back to her and moved his hand away from his face to reveal three deep cuts on his cheek.  
Jack: "I love you."  
Sam: "Shut up!"  
She made the same gesture, this time two large slashes across his chest appeared. He fell to his knees, then struggled back up again.  
Jack: "I… love you." He said breathlessly.  
Sam: "STOP IT!"  
She attempted to use the lightening, but it only hits him gently and he doesn't fall.  
Jack: "I love you Sam."  
Sam: "Stop!" she commanded, this time only a few sparks of blue swam down her arms and stopped at her fingers.  
Jack: "I love you."  
Sam: "Stop!" She said, now crying slightly.  
She tried again with the magic but still nothing.  
Jack edged closer to her. She made pathetic attempts to hit him on the chest with clenched fists. He put his arms around her and they dropped to the floor, Sam crying in his arms.  
Jack: "I love you." He whispered, rocking her back and forth.  
Sam's hair turned from black to her usual shade of blonde, and the dark veins on her face simply faded away.  
Sam continued to sob in his embrace. This was the most Jack had ever seen her cry.  
She gripped his arm and he stroked her hair, his arms wrapped around her tight.

Holding out for a hero

In the briefing room, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were discussing the near apocalypse.  
Daniel: "Jack, you're practically a hero. You some how managed to connect with the spark of humanity inside her. It made her feel again, it paralysed the powers she had and stopped her."  
Jack: "I did that?" he said disbelievingly.  
Daniel: "Yeah, you saved us all Jack."  
Teal'c: "You are indeed a brave man O'Neill."  
Jack: "Oh I'm sure any of you would have done the same." he said honestly.  
Daniel: "Actually Jack, we couldn't have. Only you could have reached that part of Sam, d'you understand what I'm saying?" he said gingerly.  
Jack: "Loud and clear." He said quietly, with a knowing look spread across his face.  
Jack: "Um I'm gonna go down to the infirmary, check on her, you wanna come with."  
Daniel: "Oh no I um… have paperwork."  
Teal'c: "I too cannot attend your visit."  
Jack: "Ok."  
Jack left the room, closing the door behind him.

Did you mean it?

When he got to the infirmary, he saw Sam lying on a bed looking quite anxious.  
He stepped inside the room and walked to her bed side.  
Sam: "Sir! A-are you ok?"  
Jack: "Am I ok! You were the one with the whole Wicca thing goin' on! But to answer your question I'm doing ok, you?"  
Sam: "Still having a hard time dealing with it sir."  
Jack: "Hey, call me Jack."  
Sam: "Jack, I didn't get a chance to Thank you. You saved my life, and the rest of the world granted." He smiled.  
Jack: "Hey what are friends for?" he grinned at her.  
She smiled briefly back.  
He gently took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  
Jack: "Well I gotta get back to my duties. I tell ya, saving the world really takes it outta you, I'm not looking foreword to going back to work." She laughed faintly.  
He bent down to her and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled back and stroked a loose piece of hair behind her ear with his other hand.  
He then smiled and let go of her hand to walk away. When he reached the door, she called out to him.  
Sam: "Jack."  
He turned to face her.  
Sam: "Did you really mean what you said to me? Am I your best friend… do you love me?"  
Jack: "Sam, do you really need to ask that question?"  
Sam: "I just wanna know for sure." He paused.  
Jack: "Of course you are Sam." He smiled, then left her in the infirmary.

_Fin_


End file.
